The invention relates to lawn sprinkling and similar irrigation and liquid distribution installations of the type comprising several dispensing or dosing valves each having an inlet and first and second outlets connected in cascade by their second outlets to each successively control supply of a given quantity of liquid.
In an installation of this type described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,492, each dosing valve has a lever for cocking a spring, this lever holding a valve clapper to close the second outlet orifice when the spring is cocked, thus allowing a quantity of liquid to be delivered through the open first outlet to a sprinkler. A volumetric dosing device is arranged to free the lever after passage of a quantity of liquid, whereby the clapper closes the first outlet orifice and opens the second outlet leading to the next dosing valve. At the end of sprinkling, i.e. when the last of the cascade of dosing valves has operated, each individual dosing valve must be manually cocked to permit a further sprinkling operation. This is inconvenient, all the more so for installations with many dosing valves.